1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an endoscopic insertion aid for facilitating insertion by aiding in the insertion of an insertion section of an endoscope into a region such as the large intestine where insertion is difficult, an endoscopic system, and a method of inserting the insertion section of the endoscope into a body cavity by use of the endoscopic insertion aid.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an endoscopic insertion aid having a plurality of balloons at its distal end is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-155733. In this endoscopic insertion aid, the inner wall of a body cavity is expanded outward by the balloons to pull the aid to a hand side so that the aid is fixed to the inner wall of the body cavity. Then, for example, bent parts or twisted parts of the intestinal wall become substantially straight, thereby permitting the improvement of the insertability of an insertion section.